Believe In Me
by TruHurts
Summary: Song Fic! James tries to apologies and earn Severus' forgiveness through song! one-shot, just some fluff! :  my first fanfic ever! so please be nice and READ&REVIEW!


Summary: James tries to apologies and earn Severus' forgiveness through song! one-shot, just some fluff! :) my first fanfic ever! so please be nice and READ&REVIEW!

A/N: The Harry Potter world belongs to J. K. Rowling and the song is "Believe" by Staind.

Believe In Me

So James potter was a big enough man to realize when he has made a mistake…..and this was a big one! Taking deep breaths James tried to calm his nerves and even out his breath. He could not decide if this was the best or worst idea he has ever had. _Well_, James thought, _this can either get him to notice me or I make him even more pissed at me than he already is. Hopefully not the last one because either way it goes I'm going to be utterly humiliated! _Now James was as cocky as they came and it took him a lot in order to damage his ego. Man! What was he thinking?

"Next we have a rendition by Mr. James Potter dedicated to another one of our students!"

_Oh, shit! _

James rubbed his hands together in a nervous gesture. _Now or never, _he thought as he grabbed his box guitar and headed out to the stage. James knew the only way he would ever forgive him for all the hurt and humiliation James has caused him over the years was a public apology and to humiliate himself as well. Tonight was the annual 6th and 7th year ball. He was a sixth year and would probably die tonight of embracement before he even made it to his seventh year. With one last deep breath he headed out on stage.

Stepping up to the mike and tapping it twice he cleared his throat. He knew that everyone expected him to say this song was meant for Lily Evens but were they in for a surprise. "This song is for Severus Snape. I'm sorry. So sorry for everything I have ever done to you. May you forgive me?"

At this Severus turned from the glass he had so intently been staring into. He couldn't have heard right, could he? Everyone, both falcate and students were staring opened mouth between James and Severus. Severus slowly stud up and started to just as slowly walk to the stage. Both boys kept their eyes looked on each other as this happened. When Severus was directly in front of the stage James hesitantly smiled and then began to sing.

"I sit alone and watch the clock

Trying to collect my thoughts

All I think about is you

And so I cry myself to sleep

And hope the devil I don't meet

In the dreams that I live trough"

Severus had never heard the song before but listens closer. The lyrics were so beautiful.

"Believe in me

I know you've waited for so long

Believe in me

Sometimes the weak become the strong

Believe in methis life is not always what it seems

Believe in me

Cause I was made for chasing dreams"

As he fell in to the rhythm James really began to get into the song and relax some.

"All the smiles you had to fake

And all the shit you had to take

Just to lead us here again

I never have the things to say

To make it all just go away

To make it all just disappear

Believe in me

I know you've waited for so longBelieve in me

Sometimes the weak become the strong

Believe in me

this life is not always what it seems

Believe in me

Cause I was made for chasing dreams"

Severus began to get nervous. James had closed his eyes and was swaying and sings for all his worth. Severus was on the verge of tears, he didn't miss the double meaning behind the words of the song. He only prayed to whoever would listen that it was not a joke. That, he didn't think he could handle.

"Its my life

Its my choice

Hear my wordsHear my voice

And just believe

I sit alone and watch the clock

Trying to collect my thoughts

And all I think about is you

If you Believe in me

life is not always what it seems

Believe in me

Cause I was made for chasing dreams

Believe in me

I know you've waited for so long

Believe in me

Sometimes the weak become the strong

Believe in me

This life is not always what it seems

Believe in me

Cause I was made for chasing dreams"

When the song was over Severus had long forgiven James for his past transgressions and had feared that he had also given him something else as well. James slowly opened his eyes and looked into the endless orbs that were Severus's eyes. They were slightly glazed with unshed tears. _Great,_ James thought, _I tried to make things better and I made him fucking cry!_ Sighing James headed of stage and went into the back. Severus saw as James turned to leave. He quickly ran around the back to meet him.

James turned around to see Severus Standing in front of him. There was a silence for a moment before Severus fond his tongue moving to speak.

"Was this all some terrible joke? Just another way to torture me?"

James had a shocked expression his face. "NO! I was trying to make things better I swear. I should have known this was a bad idea. DAMN IT! I'm always messing things up! Look I get it if you don't ever want to see are talk to me ever again. I mea-"

Severus covered James's mouth with his hand. The boy truly looked up set. James sighed beneath Severus's hand.

"Look James…I believe you. And well I forgive you. I mean I haven't forgotten, but I do forgive you…umm...also about the song you chose. Is that...Well…is that how you really feel…?"

James began a rushed mumble under Severus hand and then he rolled his eyes and removed Severus's hand.

"I spent a long time trying to make sure I picked the right song. That's exactly how I feel. Some were in this past year I just…I don't know my feelings changed. I…I like you…more then I even realized. And I understand if you're not like that you know…into guys…but I was hoping that maybe we're could at least be friends? I just want to spend time with you."

After that little speech Severus just stared at James for a few second. James began to squirm and Severus decided he had waited long enough. Reaching over Severus pulled the other boy closer to him and kissed him harshly. It wasn't a perfect kiss in technique but to James it was perfect in every other way that counted. They stayed that way for a minute kissing before Severus pulled away for air. James was not happy at the loss of contact.

"What say you that we get out of here and head some where were we can become a little more acquainted?"

James grinded madly, "you read my mind." The two headed off to somewhere more privet…hand in hand.

End Notes: Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
